


pull me up buttercup

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: Hilda devises an excellent plan to reduce the need to use the stairs -- until it backfires.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	pull me up buttercup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tansybells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansybells/gifts).



> to **tansy** for vlockers!
> 
> hilda x everyone is absolutely a mood, and who am i to resist writing hildannette

Annette can’t help her startle when she hears a rustle and a thump just outside of her window. Shaken by surprise, she drops her pen, and the tip of it falls haphazardly over the page, leaving her handwritten notes with an ugly line, a large wet blot of ink at the very center of it.

“Oh…” she groans frustratingly, lamenting at her now-imperfect page of notes. But after a brief moment of mourning, she nevertheless rises from her desk chair, heading to the window.

What _is_ that noise coming from anyway?

She tiptoes, peering just over the pane on the outside of the glass, spotting a small weaved basket — an envelope tucked inside it. Curious, Annette slides up her window. A rush of warm afternoon air spills into the room, rustling some of Annette’s flyaway hairs. She takes the small envelope, turning it over to see its front.

 _To Annette,_ reads the text.

Immediately recognizing the loopy script, Annette sticks her head out of the window, looking directly up to see Hilda perched at the window directly above hers. Hilda meets her eyes and gives her a mischievous grin.

“What’s this?” Annette asks.

“Oh, a small contraption that Claude helped me make — a little pulley for us!” Hilda gestures over the simple string system. “Now we don’t even have to walk up and down the stairs to send each other things! No extra work needed!” Hilda hovers her body so far out the window that the tips of her pigtails reach down a few brick layers. “Try it out!” she urges Annette. “Send me a little something!”

“Okay!” Excited, Annette ducks back into her room. She surveys her desk quickly, finding a leftover blueberry scone from her teatime just earlier today. She had taken an extra one back to her room to fuel her studies.

Returning to the window, Annette carefully wraps it in a handkerchief and then nestles it into the basket. She pulls down on the opposing string and watches the basket slowly make its ascent to the top — stopping right at Hilda’s hands.

“See?” Hilda remarks. “The basket even stays in place, so you don’t even need to bother tying it down! Well, unless you decide you want to send up a really _really_ big gift — which I wouldn’t mind at all!” Hilda reaches into the basket and unfurls the fabric. “Oh!” she exclaims on its contents. “Thank you! This looks delicious! And it’s also exactly what I’m craving right now! You have a knack for knowing what I’m in the mood for!”

Annette smiles, a small blush over her cheeks. “Don’t mention it. It’s a leftover pastry from a tea session the Professor invited me to.”

“The Professor, you say?” Hilda remarks, biting down on the scone. “I guess I’ll have to accept the next teatime request I get then! These are absolutely scrumptious.” She tilts her head back down at Annette. “At any rate, that’s all I have to say! And open your letter as soon as you get the chance!”

“Alright, alright,” Annette promises, heading back to desk to get back to studying. She glances at the messy ink stain over her notes and sighs, deciding to first uplift her mood with Hilda’s note. She opens the letter—

_Stop studying! Come upstairs and take a nap with me!_

A grin snaps over Annette’s face, and she rushes back to her window, opening it again and looking up. Hilda is still poised there, her hands propping her chin up, with the same cheeky smile.

“Hey!” Annette exclaims. “I thought you made this pulley system so that we _didn’t_ have to go up and down the stairs!”

“Well, I guess I got it so _I_ didn’t have to go up and down the stairs,” Hilda clarifies.

Annette laughs, then steps forward, sticking a leg out the window. “Alright then, I’ll come up — but _only if you pull me up!”_

“Uh, hey!” Hilda stammers. “That’s asking for a little too much from me, isn’t it? I’m not strong! A-And I don’t think this string will support you!”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah i know the lyrics go "build me up buttercup" but when i made the title i didn't realize those were the actual lyrics ok
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep)! have a great day!!!


End file.
